1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite holding tool that allows a plurality of media to be selectively used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known composite holding tool of this type includes a front barrel, a rear barrel rotatably connected to the front barrel, a plurality of holding bodies that are housed in the front barrel non-rotatably relative to the front barrel and movably in an axial direction, and always urged backward, and a cam cylinder that rotates together with the rear barrel, and can selectively hold any of the plurality of holding bodies holding a medium, with a tip of the holding body projecting from a tip of the front barrel, by a relative rotation between the front barrel and the rear barrel (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-328393 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-208186.
In such a conventional composite holding tool, a holder is provided at a rear end of the rear barrel and houses an eraser, a stamp seal, or the like.
However, the rear end of the rear barrel simply houses a small or disposable component such as a stamp seal or an eraser, and the space in the rear barrel is insufficiently utilized. Furthermore, a coating transfer tool using a coating transfer tape has been commercially available as a correction tool, but such a tool is bulky and, in most cases, produced and used as a single component rather than in combination with other components, and thus insufficiently used.
Furthermore, in the conventional composite holding tool, if an unnecessary force acts on the holding body when the holding body is being protruded by the cam cylinder, twist or runout occurs in the holding body to cause diametrical or circumferential displacement of the holding body rather than axial displacement, thereby the operability is spoiled.
Furthermore, in the conventional composite holding tool, the number of holding bodies to be housed is previously determined, and the holding tool has a configuration corresponding to the number. Thus, in order to change the number of holding bodies, parts or the like corresponding to the number have to be manufactured, thereby the manufacturing cost is increased.